


A Thing Of Vikings Appendix

by athingofvikings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Character Lists, Fanart, Fic Appendix, Glossary of Terms, Historical Research, Maps, Other, Other Miscellaneous Stuff, Spoiler Warnings For Later Fic Chapters, background info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athingofvikings/pseuds/athingofvikings
Summary: Dramatis Persona Lists, maps, background information (historical and otherwise), fanart, and other such bits and pieces for my fic A Thing Of Vikings.Note that there will be spoilers for later chapters in the fic, especially in the map sections, fanart and some of the character lists.  These will be marked as best as possible, but will still be present.  Sections will be edited and updated as the story progresses.





	1. Appendix A: Dramatis Persona

**Dramatis Persona**

Note that this list is kept updated for the most recent chapters.  Beware of unmarked spoilers!   

 

**Alba**

  * Alan mac Iomhar—spy in the service of Mac Bethad
  * Gregor Iagansson—spy in the service of Mac Bethad
  * Grouch ingen Boite—Queen of Scots
  * Iain Lachlansson—spy in the service of Mac Bethad
  * Lulach—Prince of Scots, son of Grouch, stepson of Mac Bethad
  * Mac Bethad mac Findlaich—The Red King, King of the Scots
  * Raghnell Lachiesson—Mac Bethad’s steward
  * Taskill Thaddeusson—Mac Bethad’s spymaster



 

* * *

**Berk**

 

**Clan Haddock**

  * Gothi Hiccupsdoittor—Hooligan tribe’s priestess, Stoick’s aunt; bonded to a pack of Terrible Terrors, DOB ~960
  * Hiccup Stoicksson—Protagonist; aka Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III; son of Stoick and Valka, Astrid's boyfriend and lover, heir to Clan Haddock, Herald of Stoick the Vast, first known dragon rider, smith, inventor, and natural philosopher, DOB June 1025
  * Stoick Hamishsson—Chief of Berk, aka Stoick the Vast, father of Hiccup; DOB 995 
  * Toothless—male Night Fury, bonded to Hiccup
  * Thornado—male Thunderdrum, bonded to Stoick



 

**Clan Hofferson**

  * Astrid Hákonsdoittor—Protagonist; daughter of Gunvor and Hákon, Hiccup's girlfriend and lover; second known dragon rider, shieldmaiden, DOB April 1025
  * Cecelia Asketillsdoittor—Astrid’s aunt; weaver and spinner
  * Cloudfox—male Deadly Nadder, pink coloration; noted as having hyperactive tendencies, bonded to Hákon
  * Glenn Órgíslsson—Astrid’s uncle; fisherman 
  * Gunvor Dugaldsdoittor—Astrid’s mother, miller
  * Hákon Mortensson—Astrid’s father, miller
  * Leatherwing—male Monstrous Nightmare, blue coloration, bonded to Ross 
  * Morten Rikardsson—Astrid’s grandfather (deceased)
  * Rikard Ruadhsson—clan head, Astrid’s great-grandfather
  * Ross Alansson—Astrid’s cousin, carter
  * Stormfly—female Deadly Nadder, blue coloration, bonded to Astrid 
  * Sunflower—female Deadly Nadder, yellow coloration, bonded to Gunvor



 

**Clan Ingerman**

  * Bladewit Drorsdoittor—Fishlegs’ great-aunt, Ingerman clanhead, scribe
  * Fishlegs Hensteethsson—Protagonist; scribe, poet and natural philosopher, DOB Nov 1025
  * Fishwings Hensteethsdoittor—Fishlegs’ older sister, scribe and dyer
  * Frode—Bladewit’s husband, Fishlegs’ great-uncle, freedman, shoemaker
  * Hammeredge Frodesson—Fishlegs’ cousin, son of Bladewit and Frode, carpenter
  * Hensteeth Axthoughtsson—Fishlegs’ father, carpenter, construction foreman
  * Horsefeathers Hensteethsson—Fishlegs’ eldest brother; has a Monstrous Nightmare named Toast
  * Inkpot; male Deadly Nadder, dark gray coloration, bonded to Fishwings
  * Meatlug—female Gronckle, brown coloration, bonded to Fishlegs
  * Toast—Bloodred male Monstrous Nightmare, bonded to Horsefeathers



 

**Clan Jorgenson**

  * Clodgall Oxwitsson—clan head of the Jorgensons
  * Dogsbreath Rolfsson
  * Fritjof—adopted thane immigrant 
  * Gobber Oxwitsson—a.k.a. Gobber the Belch, head smith of Berk, DOB 990
  * Lopsides Clodgallsdoittor—cook in the mead hall
  * Hookfang—male Monstrous Nightmare, red coloration, bonded to Snotlout
  * Hoark Clodgallsson—leather tanner
  * Magnhild Gustavsdoittor—head cook of the meadhall, wife of Clodgall
  * Nott & Delling—male Hideous Zippleback, gold and blue coloration, bonded to Fritjof
  * Picknose Rolfsson—DOB 1031
  * Rolf Snotpoutsson—mason and sculptor 
  * Serena Hamishsdoittor—wife of Spitelout Jorgenson, sister of Stoick Haddock, DOB 1003
  * Snitwit Spiteloutsdoittor—daughter of Spitelout and Serena, DOB 1028
  * Snotlout Spiteloutsson—Protagonist; son of Spitelout and Serena, DOB May 1025
  * Spitelout Clodgallsson—marshal of Berk, husband of Serena



 

**Clan Thorston**

  * Aodh—husband of Hazelnut, freedman from Alba, farmer
  * Barf and Belch—male Hideous Zippleback, green coloration, bonded to Ruffnut and Tuffnut
  * Birchnut Hardnutsdoittor—aunt of the twins, candle and soapmaker
  * Chestnut Hardnutsson—Tribal skald, father of Hazelnut
  * Hardnut Oaknutsson—clan head of the Thorstons
  * Hazelnut Chestnutsdoittor—Wife of Aodh, farmer
  * Lena Hoarksdoittor—stepmother of the twins, farmer
  * Prickle—female Deadly Nadder, green coloration, bonded to Hazelnut
  * Ruffnut Thicknutsdoittor—Protagonist; daughter of Thicknut, DOB Aug 1025
  * Tuffnut Thicknutsson—Protagonist; son of Thicknut, DOB Aug 1025
  * Thicknut Hardnutsson—father of the twins, farmer
  * Woodnut Highbolesson—carpenter and woodcarver 



 

**Independents**

  * Bridget nic Seanan—freewoman tailor, DOB 1020
  * Brogan mac Cillian—freeman chandler (candle and soap-maker), DOB 1007
  * Fintan mac Ionaton—freeman from Eire; DOB 1016
  * Heather—freewoman, DOB Sept 1025
  * Maghnus—freeman, DOB ~1018
  * Maire nic Asgierr—freewoman weaver, DOB 1022
  * Mildew—ostracized hermit, DOB 972
  * Murchadh mac Flannchadh—freeman smith, DOB Oct 1017
  * Oisin mac Eoghan—freeman mason, DOB 1021
  * Rathnait nic Niall—freewoman baker, DOB 1012
  * Seamus mac Naomhan—freeman carpenter, DOB 1025
  * Una nic Colman—freewoman leatherworker, DOB 1014



 

* * *

  **Eire**

  
**Dubh Linn**

  * Finnian mac Seamus—sea captain of Dubh Linn
  * Ímar mac Arailt—King of Dubh Linn



**Mön**

  * Bran mac Muchada—envoy of Echmarcach mac Ragnaill, stout Norseman about the same age as Stoick
  * Echmarcach mac Ragnaill—king of Mön (Isle of Mann)



**Vedrarfjord**

  * Adalwin ua Imair—King of Vedrarfjord
  * Ragnell ua Imair—ship captain of Vedrarfjord, kinsman of the Ua Imair 



 

* * *

**England**

  * Harthacnut Cnutsson—King of England and Denmark, son of King Cnut the Great and Emma of Normandy



 

* * *

**Francia**

  * Henry of the Capets—King of Francia



 

**Normandy**

  * William of Normandy—Duke of Normandy, DOB 1028



* * *

  **Holy Roman Empire (Germany)**

  * Henry the Black—Holy Roman Emperor



 

* * *

  **Norway**

  * Eindride Einarsson—court marshal, son of Einar
  * Einar Eindridesson—Regent of Norway, father of Eindride. A.K.A. Einar Thambarskelfir. DOB 980
  * Helga Vragisdoittor—tailor
  * Jørgen Osvaldsson—healer
  * Ketil Órirsson—thane, formerly of the Varangian Guard; owns several instruments, including a Roman Lyra
  * Magnus Olafsson Fairhair—King of Norway, aka Magnus the Good, half-brother to Wulfhild. DOB 1024
  * Mark Leosson—court steward, brother to Roald
  * Michael Henriksson—court priest
  * Mikael Úlfrsson—former trader turned thane, came back from the Roman Empire in 1041
  * Oddmund Hemingrsson—thane, formerly of the Varangian guard
  * Orvar Arlaksson—regent of Rygjarylki, brother to Yngvarr, far
  * Roald Leosson—Magnus’s head thane and hustler at hnefatafl (King’s Fist), brother to Mark
  * Sigvatr Tordarson—Icelandic court skald, Magnus’s godfather. DOB 995
  * Vlademar Gunniovich—thane, originally of the Rus’, protected Magnus as a child
  * Wulfhild Olafsdoittor—Princess of Norway, half-sister of Magnus. DOB 1020
  * Yngvarr Arlaksson the Merry—court herald, chief of Rygjafylki



* * *

  ** The Papal States **

  * Benedict IX—Roman Catholic Pope. Birth name Theophylactus of Tusculum. DOB 1012. Youngest pope in history, made pontiff in 1032. 



 

* * *

**Roman Empire (Byzantine)**

**Constantinople**

  * Harald Sigurdsson—Spatharokandidatos of the Roman court, Prince of Norway, uncle to Magnus and Wulfhild, senior officer of the Varangian Guard
  * John the Orphantrophos—chief court eunuch of the Roman court. Brother to Michael IV. 
  * Michael IV the Paphlagonian—Byzantine Emperor, husband of Zoe. Born 1010. 
  * Theodora Porphyrogenita—Imperial Princess of the Roman Empire, daughter of Emperor Constantine VIII, born in the purple, 980.
  * Zoe Porphyrogenita—Empress of the Roman Empire, daughter of Emperor Constantine VIII, wife of Emperors Romanos III & Michael IV. Born in the purple, 978.



* * *

  **Rus'**

  * Agatha Yaroslavna—Daughter of Ingegerd and Yaroslav.  Born in 1028.
  * Andrew Vesvolod Yaroslavich—Son of Ingegerd and Yaroslav. Born in 1030.
  * Anne Yaroslavna—Daughter of Ingegerd and Yaroslav. Born 1030.
  * Elisiv Yaroslavna—Daughter of Ingegerd and Yaroslav. Born 1025.
  * Igor Yaroslavich—Son of Ingegerd and Yaroslav, twin to Vyacheslav. Born 1036.
  * Ingegerd Olofsdottor—Swedish princess and Grand Princess of the Rus’. Daughter of Swedish king Olof, aunt to Wulfhild of Norway, and full sister to King Anund Jacob. Known as Irene Anna in Rus’. Mother of Elisiv, Anastasia, Anne, Vladimir, Izaislav, Sviatoslav, Vsevolod, Igor and Agatha. Born 1001.
  * Iziaslav Yaroslavich—son of Ingegerd and Yaroslav. Born in 1024
  * Nicholas Sviatoslav Yaroslavich—son of Ingegerd and Yaroslav. Born in 1027.
  * Vladimir Yaroslavich—eldest son of Ingegerd and Yaroslav. Born 1020. 
  * Vyacheslav Yaroslavich—Son of Ingegerd and Yaroslav, twin to Igor. Born in 1036.
  * Yaroslav Vladimirovich—Grand Prince of Rus’. Known as Yaroslav the Wise or Jarisleif the Lame. Husband of Ingegerd, father of Vladamir, Izialav, Nicholas, Andrew, Elisiv, Anastasia, Anne, Igor, and Vyacheslav. Born 978.



 

 

* * *

**Swedes**

  * Anund Jacob—King of Sweden, uncle to Wulfhild of Norway. Known as “Kolbränna” or “Coal-burner” for his noted habit of burning down the homes of his opponents. DOB 1008



 

* * *

**Wales**

  * Gruffydd ap Llywelyn—King of Gwynedd, Northern Wales
  * Maredudd ap Gruffydd—prince of Wales, son of Gruffydd ap Llywelyn



 

 

 

 

 


	2. Appendix B: Fanart

Fanart!  Look, there's fanart inspired by my fic!  ^_^

 

From the excellent [Ananda Samsara](http://anandasamsara.tumblr.com/), here are the core Dragon Riders in Viking-era clothes.  (The images are all hers, and she has given permission for them to be posted here)

 

Astrid ([Source](http://anandasamsara.tumblr.com/post/159815890820/okay-i-forgot-some-details-for-astrid-so-i))

 (and, yes, I use this outfit as her formalwear in chapter 12)

 

Hiccup ([Source](http://anandasamsara.tumblr.com/post/159815890820/okay-i-forgot-some-details-for-astrid-so-i))

(And this is his formal outfit, described in chapter 11)

 

 Fishlegs!  ([Source](http://anandasamsara.tumblr.com/post/160106036825/fishlegs-basically-i-think-he-is-in-the-same))

 

Snotlout ([Source](http://anandasamsara.tumblr.com/post/160094152785/look-a-snotlout-yep-hes-in-the-same-place-as))

 

And the twins!

Ruffnut ([Source](http://anandasamsara.tumblr.com/post/159891904050/and-now-ruffnut-hiccstrid-is-otp-but-ruff-is))

And Tuffnut! ([Source](http://anandasamsara.tumblr.com/post/160002846355/so-the-twins-put-some-more-details-on-ruff-the))

 

Heather, as she appears getting off the longboat in chapter 13 ([Source](http://anandasamsara.tumblr.com/post/162249312005/a-historically-accurate-heather-for))

 

And Ananda's awesome depiction of the Ship Drop from Chapter 6! ([Source](http://anandasamsara.tumblr.com/post/160412169545/inspired-on-the-new-chapter-of-athingofvikings))

 

Thisisnotberk did fanart of Thawfest 1042 for my 33rd Birthday! Look! It's Hiccup Astrid and Wulfhild enjoying the festival together! Isn't it great! ([Source](https://thisisnotberk.tumblr.com/post/177388812406/it-s-athingofvikings-birthday-heres-everyones))


	3. Appendix C: Maps

Relevant maps for A Thing of Vikings.

* * *

 

Companion map to the scene in [chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408971/chapters/25671924), where Herald Yngvarr is telling Hiccup the state of the world and is laying out stones on the map to indicate the major territories that he knows about.  

Not being an artist myself, I basically found a modern map of Europe, grayscaled the countries and put colored circles as the “stones”; there’s no way that Yngvarr’s map would be as accurate, in distances or proportions.  

Also, yes, I know that there are some major blank spots (like Hungary, Croatia, the Pechengs, Venice, the entirety of the Fertile Crescent region and North Africa).  Yngvarr’s an unreliable narrator, in that he lacks significant areas of knowledge.  I will eventually add in other maps showing the actual territorial extents of the different kingdoms and such.  

* * *

 

Location map for Europe

 

Location map for Alban Isles

* * *

 

More maps to come!


	4. Glossary of Terms

Note that the terms on this page are derived from actual, RL history and are accurate to the best of my knowledge and research, but I still might have made errors.

**General**

 

**Thrall:** Old Norse: _þræll_. Synonym for slave or serf, used in Western and Northern Europe.

 

* * *

  
**Norse**

**Frelsis-öl:** Literally “free-neck ale”, translated as “freedom-ale drinking”, ceremony for freeing a thrall and marking their transition to freedman status.

* * *

 

**Irish**

**Brehon/Brehon Laws:** The orally transmitted legal code and law-keepers of Old Ireland.  

 

**Cóiceda** : Literally “fifths” in Middle/Old Irish, these were the five traditional overkingdoms: Munster, Connacht, Ulaid, Leinster, and Mide.  Lead by a **rí ruírech** , they were constantly engaged in conflict for prestige and attempting to subjugate the others, but remained mostly independent through most of their history, although their territories shifted fairly constantly.

 

**Gaoidhealg** : Middle Irish, in use in Ireland, Scotland and the Isle of Man from the 10th to 12th centuries.

 

**Rí:** Literally “King.” Confusingly, the majority of Irish titled aristocracy in ancient Ireland were referred to collectively by this term. Starting in size from the smallest unit to the largest, we begin with the simple **rí** or **ríthe** , which would be the chieftain of the individual villages or homesteads. They were subordinate to the **rí clainne,** the clan chiefs, who ruled over the **trícha cét.** The **rí clainne** would be subordinate to the **rí tuaithe,** the **túath** ’s king. The **rí tuaithe** , in turn, would be subordinated to either a **ruirí** , a king of a collection of **túatha** , or directly to the **rí ruírech** (aka **rí coicede** ), who is the king of the **cóiceda** itself.   
And then, occasionally in history, the **rí ruírech** were themselves subordinated to the **ard rí** , the High King. There was only one recorded High King of all of Ireland, who managed to bring all of the **cóiceda** under his control, **Brian Boru** , but he died in 1014 at the battle of **Clontarf** , near Dublin (now IRL a swanky Dublin suburb). While several others tried over the next few centuries before the Norman invasions with some success, there never again was a High King of all of Ireland.   
**Rí:** Village king  
 **Rí clainne** : Clan king  
 **Rí tuaithe:** Tribe king  
 **Ruirí** : District king  
 **Rí ruírech** : Overking  
 **Ard rí:** High King

 

**Tigern/Toisech:** “lord” or “leader”, this was the term for a leader of a **Trícha cét** or **Túath** that was not elected, but was instead appointed by a higher king.

 

**Trícha cét:** Literally “thirty hundreds”, the **trícha cét** were essentially the smallest of the petty kingdoms, composed of (supposedly) one hundred households of thirty people each. The households were either clustered in small villages or dispersed as rural homesteads and small forts. The **trícha cét** was clan-based, and would ally with (or be bound in fealty to) other **trícha cét,** composing a **túath**.

 

**Túatha** : Literally “people” or “nation”, a **túath** (plural **túatha** ) was the traditional Irish clan-based kingdom, below a Cóiceda and above a trícha cét in size and stature. It referred to both the territory, and the people who lived there. At one point in Irish history, they were sovereign (i.e. independent), but were in time bound in fealty to larger groups. The individual **túath** were composed of two to four **trícha cét** , giving them a population of anywhere from 6,000 to 18,000 people. During the 10th and 11th centuries, there were about 150 **túatha** across all of Ireland.


End file.
